1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traveling and turning device for a construction machine, and more particularly to a traveling and turning device for a construction machine, which can make forward and backward movement in the case where one of left and right pedals is manipulated and make turning movement in the case where the other of the left and right pedals is manipulated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a traveling and turning device for a construction machine in the related art includes left and right pedals, left and right main control valves, and left and right driving motors.
If hydraulic fluid is supplied, the construction machine is driven by the driving motors. The supply of hydraulic fluid to the driving motors is controlled by the main control valves. By manipulating the left and right pedals, the operation state of the main control valves can be adjusted.
In the case of operating the construction machine in the related art, the left and right pedals are separately manipulated, and thus it is required for an operator to manipulate the left and right pedals simultaneously. Such simultaneous manipulation of the left and right pedals causes an operator inconvenience, and if the operator fails to intensively make the pedal manipulation, the traveling direction of the construction machine may be against the operator's intention to cause accident occurrence.
Consequently, according to the construction machine in the related art, the left and right pedals should be simultaneously operated in the case of the forward traveling, turning, or backward traveling of the construction machine. Also, since the traveling direction is changed according to the manipulation angle of the left and right pedals, continuous manipulation of the left and right pedals is required during the traveling.